Oneiros
by Janemba 988
Summary: Otra vez, una visión extraña invadía sus sueños, teniendo siempre como única conexión a esa mujer. Este fic es para el Concurso "Cuéntame una historia" de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.


**Oneiros**

Ese sonido... ¿qué había sido? El repiqueteo constante en el vidrio. Un, dos, tres golpes. Ligeros, suaves, pero lo audibles suficientes como para perturbar su sueño. La sinfonía nocturna en un panorama lleno de penumbra. Gohan, medio dormido, no se molestó en mirar la hora, mas dedujo que, dada la calma en el exterior, era aún de madrugada. Abrió los ojos, tardando algunos segundos en acostumbrarse a la falta de iluminación, consiguiendo distinguir el contorno de los muebles en la habitación. En su ventana, la responsable de su despertar seguía golpeando la ventana, una y otra vez, en una inconsciente llamada de ayuda.

—Tranquila —murmuró el joven con voz ronca. La mariposa (que por algún motivo se coló en el cuarto), no cesó en su continuo golpetear, hasta que Gohan abrió la ventana y la dejó en libertad, batiendo sus alas en medio de la noche, elevándose hasta perderse de vista.

Recargado en el alféizar, Gohan sostuvo el puente de su nariz, apretándolo en un acto que denotaba cansancio y preocupación. Envolviéndolo estaba una fresca brisa de verano, llevando el aroma del petricor a su nariz, a causa de la lluvia que recién amainaba.

Otra vez.

Otra vez, un sueño extraño invadìa su experiencia onírica. Desde hacía algunos años, su apacible descanso era perturbado por visiones de lo más extrañas, que tenían como única conexión a una persona: una mujer. Alguien a quien jamás había conocido en la vida real, pero de quien lo conocía casi todo en el mundo de su subconsciente. Le había visto de todas las maneras imaginables, siendo una adolescente hasta una mujer mayor que sonreía con dulzura ante un atardecer; feliz, triste, derrotada; llena de angustia, rebosante de vitalidad... Con un aura que le atraía. Un magnetismo inexplicable.

Atraído hacia ella en una fantasía.

Cerró la ventana y encendió las luces. Se acomodó las gafas que tomó de su mesita de noche y, no sin suspirar con languidez, se dirigió a la cocina para beber algo de agua. En el trayecto, sin poder evitarlo, esbozó una sonrisa que derivó en una risa de genuina felicidad. Las emociones quedaban a flor de piel luego de cada despertar, cada sensación demasiado real para ser sólo eso, un sueño.

Por lo menos, pensaba él, sintiendo el agua resbalar por su garganta, en esta ocasión el ambiente que le rodeó fue más cotidiano y alegre que el de la vez anterior. Se estremeció al rememorar la sangre, los gritos de agudo dolor de aquella mujer, siendo golpeada sin piedad por un completo bárbaro. El suceso, ocurrido hacía unas semanas, le había dejado profundamente consternado, más por el hecho de que, al despertar, invadido por una furia inexplicable, golpeó su despertador con violencia. La acción inconsciente le había llevado a la sala de emergencias del hospital más cercano, dejándole un par de puntos como un bonito recuerdo para la posteridad.

¿Quién era ella?

Sólo sabía su nombre, «Videl». Videl, quien, ataviada con un bonito conjunto para soportar el calor del verano, lo arrastraba tras de sí, emocionada, hacia un parque de atracciones. Repetía su nombre, lo miraba con el amor reflejado en sus ojos de profundo azul, el bello rostro enmarcado por el cabello corto de hebras negras. Y la sonrisa, genuina como ninguna otra que hubo conocido.

Él la había seguido, tímido y obediente, cohibido por las miradas de curiosidad que provocaban. Empero, siempre atento a Videl. Perdido en ella. Entregado a ella.

«¿Nunca habías venido, Gohan?». «Un par de veces, con mi familia... Es la primera vez que tengo una cita aquí». «Yo también». Luego, la sonrisa avergonzada de ambos, en ella percibió aun la mínima pizca de satisfacción por sus palabras.

Le hizo probar todos los juegos. A simple vista, ella era una chica delgada, que podría malinterpretarse como "débil", mas ella no lo era en lo absoluto. Tenía energía, fuerza e ímpetu para diez vidas. Avezada, temeraria. Acostumbrada a tomar la iniciativa, los condujo a la montaña rusa. En su mirada celeste, la chispeante expectativa. Tomando su mano, siempre. Y Gohan, nervioso, pensaba en qué pasaría si notaba que su piel se calentaba ahí donde le tocaba, que su piel se erizaba sólo por estar cerca suyo; que su olfato era invadido por su fragancia, que la rodeaba y se intensificaba a cada segundo. No obstante, el amor impoluto en su corazón la veía como su mayor objeto de veneración, y en sus actos demostraba su afecto libre de mancha.

Sentados lado a lado, hombro contra hombro, la calidez traspasando la ropa fue una experiencia que reverberó en todo el trayecto. ¿Podría Videl haber escuchado, por un segundo siquiera, su corazón palpitando en ritmo acelerado? Si lo hizo o no, dejó de importar cuando la vio sonreír. Aquello, estaba seguro, era mucho más divertido para ella que para cualquier otro. Y él se contagió de su buen ánimo (más frecuente en esos días), dando paso a un pensamiento un tanto infantil: si ese día durara para siempre, cuán felices serían.

El cabello enmarañado, la carcajada femenina cuando lo vio, despeinado. Videl llevó las manos a su boca, tapándola, tratando de contener la risa. Pese a ser vergonzoso, no se sintió ofendido en ningún instante. Videl, tras respirar profundo, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a peinar su cabello con sus finos, largos dedos. Cada movimiento era una caricia bien recibida.

«¡Listo!». La sonrisa dejó al descubierto la hermosa dentadura, en la comisura de sus labios un par de hoyuelos que la hacían aún más atractiva. «Hoy pareces de muy buen humor», no pudo evitar el hacer tal observación. El silencio. La sonrisa demudando. Gohan preparaba ya una excusa para disculparse, preocupado por haber arruinado el buen ambiente. Hasta que la vio. Sus mejillas teñidas por el ligero rubor, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

«¿Crees que es muy raro?», cuestionó. No lo era, en realidad, pero distaba notablemente de la Videl de antaño. Parecía más suave, más abierta... como librada de un gran peso. «Es que... ahora mismo, soy muy feliz».

La habría abrazado, impulsado por ese extraño magnetismo que le invitaba a tocarla. No lo hizo. En cambio, ahora fue él quien los guió. Subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, hablaron de cosas triviales, rieron como dos adolescentes comunes y corrientes, descubriendo un mundo juntos.

«Ahí». Videl señaló el carrusel. Gohan rascó su nuca. «Lo mejor viene al final», sentenció ella. Él no rebatió eso. «Pero antes de subir, ¿no deberías terminarte eso?».

Videl miró el cono con helado de fresa que sostenía, como analizándolo. «Abre la boca», susurró ella, clavando su mirada en la suya, en un gesto autoritario, que parecía más la invitación a hacer una travesura. Él lo hizo. Videl acercó el cono de helado, que Gohan saboreó con deleite. Ella, a su vez, también lo probó. La mirada del muchacho vagaba entre el postre y la lengua que se deslizaba, con lentitud, sobre la cremosa superficie.

Antes se habían besado, un ligero roce de labios inexperto, corto y casto, que había sido suficiente para avergonzarlos al punto de la arritmia. Ahora compartían ese helado como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, como si las miradas alrededor no siguieran curiosas sus actos, como si esa sensación de magnetismo fuese algo cotidiano. Con cada pequeño movimiento, era como si Videl le dijera "Tócame"...

«Y esto me lo quedo yo». Videl anunció, sosteniendo el cono con la punta de sus dedos, mordisqueándolo mientras se acercaba al carrusel. Gohan la siguió, despertando del estupor, tratando de controlar el ligero temblor en sus manos, preguntándose qué había sucedido.

Videl tomó su lugar. Con un pequeño salto, ya estaba esperándole. Aunque Gohan iba a elegir un puesto cercano a ella, Videl golpeteó la parte trasera del asiento, invitándole a subir junto a ella.

«Será como una cabalgata al atardecer», comentó ella a modo de broma. Gohan no estaba seguro. Podría ocurrir algún accidente. Ella le dijo que no habría problema si se sujetaba fuerte. Y por supuesto, él no tuvo más opción que creerle.

Cuando se despidieron, ella lo besó. En esta ocasión, Videl le hizo probar su sabor. Fue un beso profundo, mas igual de inexperto que los anteriores. Sólo que, en esta ocasión, el sabor a fresa se hizo más intenso. Ambos estaban en la azotea de algún edificio. Y entonces, ella empezó a flotar por los aires y se fue volando, mientras le decía "Hasta mañana".

—Dios —murmuró Gohan, peinando su cabello hacia atrás. Siempre que soñaba con Videl, sucedía algo descabellado. No es que pidiera lógica exacta a sabiendas de que era un sueño, pero eran esos detalles los que le desconcertaban. No lograba acostumbrarse a verla flotar, o a él mismo volando, recorriendo extraños parajes de fauna y flora exóticos.

Consultando la hora, suspiró, dejó el vaso en el fregadero y se fue a la cama, dispuesto a dormir una hora y media antes de alistarse para el trabajo.

(...)

El semáforo estaba en rojo. La mañana tenía un clima poco favorable, la lluvia de la madrugada había reanudado recién despertó y no parecía que fuese a mejorar en las siguientes horas. Sin embargo, no le molestaba el trayecto a la estación esas condiciones. Es más, le parecía perfecto para despejar su mente de cualquier pensamiento innecesario.

Hacía poco, había comenzado a trabajar como el asistente de quien fue su profesor en la universidad, un renombrado investigador al cual le debía mucho. Era su sueño hecho realidad. Juntos habían colaborado para una importante revista científica, y el profesor pensaba con seriedad fundar la suya. Claro que Gohan lo seguiría sin dudarlo. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que algo faltaba? La sensación de que se olvidaba de algo, pese a sentirse realizado en el ámbito académico y profesional. Tal vez era que, debido a que era tímido con las chicas, no había podido mantener una relación amorosa. Además de que su tiempo se veía absorbido por su trabajo por completo. No obstante, no consideraba que eso fuese estrictamente necesario, aun cuando, en los últimos años, su madre no hablara de otra cosa.

Llegando a la estación, la multitud apenas le permitía avanzar. Era demasiada gente, incluso para esas horas.

—Parece que los trenes se retrasaron —dijo una voz detrás de él.

Gohan volvió el roatro y descubrió que una de sus alumnas también estaba allí.

—Buenos días, señorita Kokoa —le saludó. De alguna manera, el cómo le veía la chica de cabello castaño le ponía en alerta.

—¿Tal vez un accidente?

—Es probable —la muchacha se puso de puntillas para intentar mirar alrededor—. Pero si no logramos salir de este lío y llegamos tarde, ¿aceptaría ir a tomar un café conmigo?

Antes de que pudiera declinar la oferta, varias exclamaciones y gritos captaron su atención. Abriéndose paso con cierta precipitación, varios oficiales de policía aparecieron en la escena. Frases como "Deben estar por llegar" y "la detective Satán dijo que era en esta estación", llegaron a sus oídos. Al parecer, la situación era un poco más grave de lo que parecía.

Ni bien pasaron unos segundos, el sonido de un tren llegando a la estación hizo que los murmullos fuesen en aumento.

—¡Todos, al suelo! —gritó uno de los oficiales. Kokoa se había aferrado a él mientras se agachaban. Solamente podía pensar en qué clase de situación podría tornar las cosas así, tan precipitadas, pues era de suponer que lo principal sería desalojar el área ante la más mínima amenaza. Mas ahí estaban, incapaces de moverse hacia la salida porque entonces el caos sería mayor.

Las puertas del tren cedieron. Dos hombres, enmascarados, salieron sujetando a un tercero. Éste llevaba el uniforme de un policía y, por lo que se podía notar, no habían sido suaves con él durante el trayecto.

—¡Aquí estamos! —Desde el extremo opuesto, una voz femenina exclamó. Debido al ángulo en el que se encontraba, Gohan fue incapaz de verle el rostro, sólo notó que era una mujer delgada, de estatura media, con el cabello corto. No vestía un uniforme, pero llevaba trastabillando junto a ella a un hombre con la pierna herida. A juzgar por la situación, pensó Gohan, si alguno hacía un mal movimiento, las cosas terminarían en tragedia.

—Son sólo dos personas —susurró Kokoa. Su voz temblaba; estaba a punto de quebrar en llanto histérico—. Ellos son más en comparación, ¿no pueden hacer algo al respecto?

Gohan entendía lo difícil que era para todos, y no es que él tuviera nervios de acero, pero, muy en el fondo, quería confiar desesperadamente en que aquella mujer que irradiaba un aura de autoridad, podría arreglar el asunto.

Intercambiaron palabras poco amistosas. Los hombres del tren le dieron un empujón poco amistoso al policía, con lo cual los demás se tensaron y alzaron sus armas con mayor recelo. Uno de los sujetos del tren masculló algo entre dientes con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo un extraño movimiento con la mano.

La mujer hizo lo mismo con el otro sujeto: un intercambio de rehénes. Cuando ambas partes estaban seguras de haber satisfecho sus demandas, los hombres del tren se introdujeron al vagón. No obstante, antes de que las puertas se cerraran y sin que ninguno pudiese preverlo, la chica se lanzó dentro del vagón, derribando a uno de una patada, y a los otros dos con ágiles y certeros puñetazos. Todo eso en menos de un minuto.

Perplejo, Gohan no podría explicar cómo había recorrido una distancia de tres metros en cuestión de segundos, ni tampoco el porqué los demás oficiales parecían tan poco sorprendidos por ello. Lo que era un hecho era que, si bien todo parecía improvisado, aquella fémina sabía lo que hacía.

Más tarde se enteraría que esas personas habían secuestrado al jefe de policía y a uno de sus hijos, exigiendo por su liberación una cantidad exorbitante de dinero. La movilización por parte del cuerpo policial fue inmediato. Lograron liberar al chico y herir a uno de los malhechores. No obstante, los otros dos huyeron hasta llegar a la estación, donde tenían listo un vagón en caso de que las cosas no resultaran como lo planearon. Dentro había la suficiente cantidad de explosivos para causar graves daños, dondequiera que fueran. Las negociaciones fueron difíciles, puesto que era un requisito que el intercambio (con la mitad del dinero requerido la primera vez), fuese en la siguiente estación de trenes, lo que aumentaba el número de víctimas potenciales de manera considerable.

Tras tres horas en las que tanto la policía, como paramédicos invadieron la zona, y en medio de reclamos de los inconformes ciudadanos, el servicio se restableció.

A ratos, Gohan podía ver a la chica de antes ir y venir por la zona, alzando la voz en interminables ocasiones, explicando que su actuar había sido necesario. Por supuesto, las cosas pudieron resultar en algo no muy favorable. Cada vez, la sensación de familiaridad crecía en Gohan. Como si la conociera desde antes. Escuchó de alguien que su apellido era Satán, mas no recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre antes.

Aunque Kokoa había tratado de entablar una conversación con él, éste estaba más interesado en seguir los movimientos enérgicos de la desconocida. Ya fuese debido a la distancia, o al ángulo, o a las personas alrededor, no había logrado ver su rostro con claridad. Angustiado, tuvo que subir al tren cuando llegó al andén.

—¿Profesor Gohan? —La muchacha de cabello castaño trató de hacerle tomar asiento.

La mayoría de pasajeros había optado por recurrir a otros medios de transporte para llegar a sus destinos. No obstante, el trayecto hacia la universidad, aun en taxi, habría sido innecesariamente largo. Además de que no sería el único en elegir tal medida. Cuando llamó para avisar la razón de su retraso, su jefe se mostró comprensivo y amable, pidiéndole que procediera con cuidado.

En su mente, empero, lo único que estaba era ella. Esperaba casi con ansiedad que ella lo mirara, para poder ver su rostro, para poder retornar a su apacible vida cotidiana. Sin quererlo, sus ojos seguían cada pequeño acto, y sus oídos esperaban ávidos cualquier ligero sonido de su voz, que le parecía tan conocida, pero no podía encontrar el porqué. O tal vez, no quería.

—¡Profesor! —Kokoa tironeó la manga de su saco una última vez, contrariada ante su inusual actitud.

Entonces, como un milagro, ella volteó a verlos. El tren se puso en marcha. Los ojos de Gohan se conectaron con los de Videl. Por unos segundos, él se sintió completo. Ella, en cambio, apartó la mirada indiferente. El tren partió.

Con la frente pegada al vidrio, Gohan apenas podía respirar. Tuvo que quitarse los anteojos porque sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar. Kokoa no entendía qué sucedía, sólo atinaba a hacer preguntas que no llegaban a los oídos de Gohan.

Él sostuvo el puente de su nariz, relamió sus labios, en los que quedaba apenas un regusto sabor a fresa, casi metálico.

—Nadie debería devanarse los sesos por un simple sueño —murmuró apenas. La muchacha no lo escuchó, intentando en cambio hacerle sentar.

Ese sonido... ¿qué había sido? Un, dos, tres golpes. El dolor agudo en el pecho, las lágrimas que cayeron sin que lo pudiera evitar. Como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón. Como si se hubiera quedado allá atrás, en la estación, donde Videl Satán no le conocía. Donde Videl Satán jamás le diría "Te amo". Donde Videl Satán no sería la parte de sí mismo que lo completaría, porque la había perdido irremediablemente.

* * *

N/A. En el sorteo, me dieron una imagen muy bonita con la cual debía desarrollar una historia. Son Videl y Gohan, en el carrusel, muy felices. Bien, ¿por qué demonios he hecho esto, entonces? Oh, no lo sé. Tan sólo quería escribir algo dramático, ja, ja, ja. Espero que no me asesinen, porque, vaya, me he excedido. Quizás no sea una historia muy buena, pero espero que se hayan entretenido un poco con este escrito. Si notan que el estilo es raro, es porque hace bastante que no escribo nada. XD

¡Tengan un bello día!

Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama


End file.
